


Nurse Peter To Room 201

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doctors, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Peter Is 6, fear of needles, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter has to get shots at the doctors.Steve has to get shot because SHIELD wants him to.Neither are happy.Nurse Peter to the rescue.





	Nurse Peter To Room 201

Peter wasn’t scared of doctors. Nope. Not. At. All.

“Peter eat your breakfast, you’re going to be late,” Steve sighed as he put the waffle iron back in the cupboard along with the Pam spray.

Peter wiggled in his seat and shoved another half of his waffle in his mouth.  “ ‘orry Papa.”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full kiddo,” Tony told the 6 year old as he came out from the bedroom toweling his hair dry. “Hurry up, we can’t have you in detention today, you have a doctor’s appointment right after school.”

Peter gulped down his waffle in one swallow. “Doctor?”

Both dads nodded, but Daddy spoke up. “Because you get to ride the bus like a big kid now, you need big kid shots,” he gave Peter a kiss on the top of the head as he took the empty plate and put it in the sink. 

Peter suddenly felt like he had eaten a plate full of worms for breakfast instead of waffles. He cleared his throat and got up to change. 

Steve sighed once again when his son didn’t immediately come downstairs. “Peter Benjamin!” he called up the stairs. “The bus is here, get a move on soldier!” Steve smiled as Peter came tumbling down the stairs. The boy usually like being called a soldier.  _ His little soldier.  _

Peter said the nickname made him special and important to his Papa. But not right now, he didn’t even hear the nickname and headed outside to catch the bus. He didn’t dare take a breath until he got on the bus and sat next to his best friend, Ned Leeds. 

Ned was the only good thing about the bus. 

“Hey Peter!” Ned said happily and held out his hand for the extra special, top secret handshake him and Peter always did. But Peter just stumbled in the seat next to him and dropped his backpack by his feet. “You ok Pete?” he asked worried. 

Peter shook his head but answered anyways. “Dads said I have to get shots because I ride the bus now.”

Ned nodded. “Oh, yeah. I had to get two shots to when I started riding the bus too.”

“TWO!” Peter whispered/yelled. Ned had been riding the bus since kindergarten. “That’s a lot!”

“It’s not that bad,” Ned shrugged and went back to the newest edition of Star Wars magazine. There was a really  _ really _ cool looking death star 3D lego set. But it was also $500 dollars! Which was a lot for a 6 year old. 

Peter felt those worms again all the way to school, then soon forgot about it and got absorbed in the magazine along with Ned. The death star was  _ pretty _ cool. 

Steve frowned when Peter rushed pass him and to the bus. He wondered what had his boy all flustered. He sighed and shook his head as he headed upstairs to go change and get ready to go to work. He was “retired” and worked with Bucky training new SHIELD agents. He also did most of the paperwork required along with that since paperwork “tried Bucky’s patience”. 

Bucky tired Steve’s patience all the time and he didn’t tear him up into little pieces. 

Tony just headed down to his lab to do Tony things. 

Nobody in the Rogers-Stark household had time to think about doctors or shots once school and work start. In fact, Peter didn’t think about it at all until his Dad pulled up in his 2016 Audi R8. It was an out of date car but it looked super cool and was a super cool orange and black color. 

Peter saw his dad and smiled then remembered why his dad was there and frowned. 

Tony saw Peter frown and decided to get out and go greet his kid. Peter never got embarrassed about his dads coming to school to pick him up. 

“Hey Petey bird why the short legs,” Tony joked about the dawdling. 

Peter looked up at his dad. “Daddy do I have to go to the doctors?”

Tony sat down on the bench next to the boy. “Yeah ya do buddy. Why? We’re just going to go get a couple shots and then you’ll be good as new.” Peter gave a quiet nod, still looking at his feet. Tony gave Peter a reassuring ruffle of his hair and they headed to the car. “Come on, Papa will meet us there.”

As luck would have it, Steve pulled up at the doctor’s office just as Tony and Peter did. 

“Papa!” Peter barely waited for Daddy to finish parking the car before running to his Papa and giving him a hug, burying his face in his stomach. 

Tony didn’t even bother reprimanding Peter about waiting till he was finished parking when he saw the young boy’s tears. Steve shot him a worried look before picking Peter up. Peter was small for his age and right now he didn’t mind that Papa had picked him up like when he was three. 

“What’s wrong Peter?” Steve cooed and rubbed the boy’s back as they headed into the doctor’s office. He stayed back with Peter while Tony went to go check in. 

“Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark for Dr. Helen Cho,” Tony went up to the check-in desk. “For 4:20pm.”

“Ah yes, right here. Alright...you’re all set, a nurse will come get you shortly,” the man at the desk said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Tony said with a smile as well then headed back to his boys that were off in a quiet corner. 

“...then Ned said that I have to get two,” Peter was telling Steve in his quiet little voice. 

“Aww buddy, it’ll be ok. Just two little pinches and that’s it,” Steve gave Peter a small smile. “I’ve pinched Daddy harder, see.”

“Ouch!” squawked Tony and held his arm. “That hurt and also technically called abuse,” he snipped. He tried to get a smile out of Peter but got the opposite. 

Peter frowned and hid in Papa’s neck. “No shots Papa please.” He sounded close to tears. 

While Tony knew that Peter was probably close to tears, Peter picked Papa to cry to instead of Daddy. Papa was a push over. 

Papa looked at Daddy with sad eyes. He didn’t want his baby in pain. 

“Peter Rogers-Stark!” A nurse called as Peter let a whimper and clung tighter to Papa. 

Steve gave Tony a sad look. “Come on,” Tony said calmly as he lead Steve, along with Peter to a back room. 

“We just need his height, weight and temperature first then I’ll take you to a different room,” the nurse said nicely. 

“You hear that baby, no pinches yet,” Steve cooed in Peter’s ear as he set him down. Peter held Papa’s hand tight as they finished the pre-sets and when they went to an examination room. Peter and Steve both sat on the exam table and waited for Dr. Cho. 

15 minutes later, Dr. Cho stepped into the room with a smile. “Hi guys. How are you Peter?” Peter just nodded. Dr. Cho nodded and sat down at the desk with the doctor’s computer. “So I see you’ve heard that you’re going to have to get a couple shots today huh?” Peter nodded and held onto Papa’s hand a little tighter. Dr. Cho rolled over in her chair. “It won’t be that bad, your Papa has to get a couple shots too.” 

_ What. _

Dr. Cho turned to Steve. “I’m glad you came today. SHEILD wants you updated on your shots. You’re here so why don’t you just get them to show Peter that their not that bad,” she finished with a confident smile.

Steve smiled weakly. Steve was Captain America. The man who saved thousands. The man who saved his best friend and now his kid’s favorite uncle. He had a kid, which was supposed to be impossible. He was married to Iron Man. Tony Stark. He  **was** Captain America. 

And Captain America had a fear of needles. 

Steve coughed. “Yeah I mean of course. Shots aren’t that bad,” he smiled at Peter. 

Peter swallowed and looked up at Steve. His Papa was the bravest man around. (Besides Daddy of course). His Papa was Captain America. And Captain America never lied. 

Tony watched in humor as his son looked up at his Papa with such trust. Tony remembers the last time they had to give Steve prenatal shots. Steve had cried (because of all the emotions Tony!) and had spent the rest of the day under a bunch of quilts, watching hallmark commercials. 

Tony coughed to cover up his smile when Steve glared at him. 

“Alright let’s get a move on them,” Dr. Cho said. “I’ll call the nurse and tell her to set up.”

Steve could barely concentrated on what the Doc was saying about what kind of shots Peter needed because of school and the germ infested bus. She also said something about the flu shot for Steve that came in two parts because of the serum.

Most people thought because of the serum Steve couldn’t get sick. He didn’t have many health issues or asthma anymore, but after Peter he was able to get sick, normal head colds and SHIELD just wanted to cover all their bases with the multi flu shot. 

The time with Dr. Cho passed way to quickly for Peter. And Steve. 

A different nurse with blond hair and a soft smile knocked then came in with a sterilized metal tray with four sets of needles and bandages on it with grauze. 

“Papa,” Peter whimpered and climbed into Steve’s lap. They both needed the comfort. 

“It’s ok baby,” Steve gave Peter a gentle kiss on his light brown curls. 

“No,” came the quiet whisper. 

Dr. Cho stood up with a smile. “How about Papa goes first so you can see that’s it not that bad?”

Steve gave a weak smile. “Sure.”

Tony smiled and went over to his scared boys and held onto Peter’s hand and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Just two little pinches, remember.” His lips twitched as Steve glared weakly at him. 

Tony went up the stairs and into the master bedroom to find Steve unmoved from his pile of blankets. “Hey babe, you feelin’ any better?”

“No,” came the grumpy pout.

Tony smiled and tried to turn it sympathetic as he went over to his husband. “Come on babe, Peter’s downstairs playing, right as rain, and I’m about to make dinner. Mac ‘n’ cheese, your favorite.” Tony was a horrible cook and mac ‘n’ cheese was the only decent thing he could cook. 

Steve glared at Tony’s joking manner. It wasn’t funny! He threw a glare than a pout and turned back to his horrible reality tv show. 

“Go away.”

Tony sighed and left Steve to his pouting. His husband was Captain America so he hadn’t cried when he got the shots. Peter had gotten a little teary eyed but had perked up at the cool bandages and stickers he got after the shots. Steve had faked being excited and happy for his boy, but once he got home, he went upstairs, shut the door and buried himself in blankets and horrible tv. 

“Daddy come play trains with me!” Peter got off the living room floor and ran to Tony holding a red train. 

“I’m going to make mac ‘n’ cheese for dinner Petey bird,” Tony had an idea. “Why don’t you go find Papa and cheer the old man up.”

“Yeah!” Peter giggled and ran upstairs. Papa wasn’t that old, Daddy looked older sometimes. He ran to the master bedroom and flung open the door. “Papa!” he leaped up on the bed and snuggled next to Steve. 

“Hey Bubba.”

“Daddy said you were sad. Is your shots still hurting? Mine are fine, see,” Peter lifted up his shirt sleeve to show that his bandages were gone. 

Steve gave Peter a kiss. “I’m all good baby.”

Peter frowned and ran out of the room. 

“Peter where- whatever,” Steve muttered. He felt like a bad father with not caring where his kid ran off to but he had gotten shot! Twice!

“Daddy!” Peter yelled. 

Tony looked up from the box directions in surprise. “What’s wrong Pete?”

“Papa’s still feeling yucky and I want to make him feel all betters. Can you get the bandages down,” Peter said all of this while dragging Tony along with him to the bathroom that held the first aid kit. 

Tony didn’t really know was going on but he got down the first aid for the boy who ran off the second he got it. 

Steve may or may not have jumped when his boy came running back in. 

“Papa I got something to make you feel all betters,” Peter clambered up on the bed and opened the med kit. 

“What are you doin’ Pete?” Steve asked as Peter opened a bunch of avenger themed bandages and began sticking them all over the older man. 

“You said you were feeling betters but you looked like Daddy does when he says that he’s almost done workin’. Which is a lie Papa, but we’ll talk about that  laters,” Peter spoke in a stern little voice. “But,” he stuck a  _ hulk _ bandage to Steve’s forehead. “I have to take care of you and make you feel all betters before dinner cause Daddy’s making mac ‘n’ cheese and no one should miss mac ‘n’ cheese.” 

Steve smiled and wanted to cry a little bit at his little boy’s soft and caring heart. He smiled until Peter had used the entire box of bandages and sat back with a smile. 

“Are you all betters Papa?” Peter asked with a serious tone and look. 

Steve’s face had started to hurt from all the smiling he had been doing. He grabbed Peter and cuddled him close, getting a giggle. “I’m all better Nurse Peter.” He gave Peter a kiss on the cheek with a loud “mwah”.

Peter snuggled in deep into his Papa. “Good. Cause you shouldn’t miss out on Daddy’s mac ‘n’ cheese.”


End file.
